


Boyfriend Problems

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little fluff story I came up with one evening!! It's pretty random, but I had fun writing it :3<br/>Warning, I do incorporate some pretty strong language xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Problems

It was one of those evenings. Yogi and Gareki had fallen out - no doubt over something stupid - and they had refused to speak to each other for several hours. In fact, Gareki was pointedly not leaving his bedroom, and Yogi was flitting between the kitchen and his room, only leaving his bed when he needed more food.  
Tsukumo pushed the bedroom door open and poked her head around the frame, eyes searching the bed for the black haired teen. He was hard to make out, as the lights were off, but she eventually saw him and cleared her throat loudly.  
"Gareki," she said sternly, as he looked up from his book. "This is ridiculous, you have to talk to Yogi."  
"Nope," Gareki said flatly, turning his attention back to his reading.  
"Why not?" Tsukumo asked, becoming impatient. "I know it's not uncommon for couples to fight, but this is completely stupid! Does it even matter who forgot the date? I mean, you both forgot, so you should forgive each other."  
Gareki slammed his book shut, glancing up at her again. He was annoyed now, and she was about to get a piece of his frustrated mind.  
"Firstly," he began, his pent up anger showing slightly in his voice. "I didn't forget the date. I was right, Yogi was the one who forgot to show up. And secondly, yes it does matter, because I cut my day short to be there and he didn't even have the curtsey to apologise. But I have an idea, why don't you tell Yogi that he's a small minded idiot?!"  
"No way!" Tsukumo explained in outrage, feeling extremely confused.  
"Just do it, dammit. Unless you want me to storm in there and yell at him myself? I warn you, I won't hold back," Gareki said, glaring at her from beneath his fringe.  
Tsukumo groaned and left the room, heading for Yogi's bedroom. She knocked on the door and pushed it open, just as Yogi was getting up for some food.  
"Gareki would like me to tell you that you are a small minded idiot," she recited, standing aside to allow him to storm out of the room, and catching the door before he could slam it.  
On her way back down the hall; Yogi ran into her again, this time carrying several packets of sweets.  
"Go tell Gareki he's an insolent prick," Yogi snapped, pushing past her and this time, successfully slamming his door shut.  
Tsukumo had been considering insulting the teen herself, and so she had no objections in opening Gareki's door and passing on the message. Little did she know that this little self-satisfying errand would cost her freedom that evening. For many hours afterwards she was sent backwards and forwards between the two boys' rooms, delivering messages that became increasingly rude and angry.  
"Forgetful assclown,"  
"Disrespectful moron,"  
"Stupid cat-obsessed old fool,"  
"Biggest loser in loser town,"  
"Little maggot faggot,"  
"You're a faggot too, or else we wouldn't be together!"  
"Bad haired bastard!"  
"Uncooperative asshole!"  
The fight went on and on all through the evening, and by nightfall, Tsukumo had had enough. Upon a request from Gareki to tell Yogi that he had 'the smallest, most useless dick in all of the world'; she finally put her foot down.  
"That's enough!" she shouted, stamping her foot and almost snarling at Gareki, who looked slightly taken aback. "I'm not taking part in your stupid fight anymore! You two need to have a civilised conversation and apologise to each other, for god's sake! I mean, you're happy together, aren't you?! Are you really going to give all that up just because you forgot a date? Come on Yogi, get out of that bedroom and talk to your boyfriend like the good person I know you really are!"  
Yogi's door opened slowly and he walked out of the room, looking slightly surprised, and a little upset. Gareki hadn't moved from his bed during Tsukumo's outburst, due to his deathly stubborn nature, but he had thrown his book aside. Yogi walked gently into the teen's bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed, looking into Gareki's face.  
"Look, I'm sorry I messed up," he started, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, or..."  
"Save it," Gareki said shortly, looking back at Yogi.  
The older man flinched, now with an apprehensive look on his face. Gareki sighed and moved forward on the bed, an awkward blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"Don't sweat it, alright? I was exactly what you said. The biggest loser in loser town, and I know it," he began, starting to feel ashamed of himself and only just realising the severity of his actions. "I don't know why I overreacted so much, I mean, it's not even like you did anything wrong. You had the right day, it was me who forgot and turned up the day before, but it's just the way I am that I'd never have admitted that before."  
Yogi smiled slightly, secretly pleased that, for once, he had been the one who had remembered correctly. Although he would never have told Gareki that, his apology meant too much to ruin it by something as small as smugness.  
"It's ok," he said, taking the teen's hand in his. "I forgive you. Now how about we forget this silly fight?"  
Gareki nodded, leaning in towards Yogi with his eyes half closed. Yogi met him half way and their lips joined in a loving kiss, as they made up in a way where words could not assist.  
Tsukumo looked on from the doorway, pleased that the argument had finally come to a close, and slightly taken aback as this was the first time she had ever seen the two boys show their love in front of her.  
They broke apart, each with a happy smile playing on their faces. Their hands were still clasped together as they stood up and walked towards the door.  
"Thank you for being our messenger, Tsukumo," Yogi said, winking cheekily at Gareki. "We'll pay you if you want?"  
"Get out!" Tsukumo exclaimed, aware that she was pushing the boys out of their own bedroom. "And don't ever come to me with your weird problems again!"


End file.
